Communication networks, such as fiber optics networks and wireless networks, often utilize cryptography to increase communication security and to prevent third parties from intercepting private messages. Modern cryptography is based on mathematical theories designed to make exchange of information extremely difficult to break. For example, cryptographic keys, often referred to simply as “keys”, are used to encrypt messages. Encryption algorithms which use the same key for both encryption and decryption are known as symmetric key algorithms. Contrarily, asymmetric key algorithms use one key for encryption and another key for decryption.
To improve the effectiveness of the algorithms, keys are often as long as the message. Nonetheless, as computers become faster, the ability to break keys increases. In some circumstances, the data rate at which the message is transmitted may be decreased to allow for the simultaneous transmission of the key.